1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in amusement devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a spark wheel for installation on a bicycle, or the like for achieving an interesting side effect during utilization thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles and other open-type wheeled vehicles are frequently ridden for enjoyment in addition to the utilitarian aspects of the vehicles. Young persons in particular apparently enjoy riding bicycles, and the like for the sheer joy of the experience. Young persons frequently attach auxiliary devices to the bicycle for enhancing the entertainment of riding thereof, as for example, flap means arranged for being engaged by the spokes of the wheels during rotation thereof are frequently secured to the bicycle to achieve a desired noise effect. Other such auxiliary devices have been used, such as that shown in the Madden U.S. Pat. No. 585,529, issued June 29, 1897, and entitled "Bicycle Alarm." The device comprises a friction disc means normally disposed out of engagement with the tire of the bicycle, and when moved into engagement with the outer periphery of the tire the frictional engagement therebetween actuates a pneumatic alarm and brake. The Bradley U.S. Pat. No. 1,224,843, issued May 1, 1917 and entitled "Mechanical Horn" discloses a bicycle attachment comprising a sound disc enclosed in a casing which is normally positioned out of engagement with the bicycle tire, and upon moving the casing into frictional engagement with the outer periphery of the tire, the sound disc is activated for actuation of a horn.
Examples of auxiliary equipment used with other types of open-type wheeled vehicles are shown in the Hooks U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,423 issued Jan. 27, 1931, and entitled "Roller Skate"; and the Bergstein U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,806, issued Sept. 1, 1981, and entitled "Roller Skating Spark Generator". The Hooks patent relates to a roller skate wheel having a frictional disc provided thereon, and a pyrophoric block means adapted to press against the face of the frictional disc to produce a sparking effect during use of roller skates. The Bergstein patent shows a frictional cylindrical means interposed between a pair of axially spaced wheels on the roller skate, and a spark producing button adapted to engage the outer periphery of the friction cylinder as the skate is used, thus producing a sparking effect. In addition, a hand held spark producing toy is shown in the Arnold U.S. Pat. No. 1,899,073, issued Feb. 28, 1933, and entitled "Siren Toy With Spark Producing Device"; and a toy motorcycle having a spark producing means thereon is shown in the British Pat. No. 429,537, issued to Carl Arnold on June 27, 1935, and entitled "Mechanical Toy."